Building materials for various uses such as roof and wall coverings, pipes, etc. have been manufactured commercially for many years cementitious products reinforced with various fibers. Asbestos fibers have been especially popular for this purpose; however, asbestos fiber is becoming relatively expensive and its use may require special care to avoid various health-related problems.